If you really knew me
by Mitty'xxx
Summary: It's the same every day. Going to school, always getting picked on, no friends. I'm known as Slutty Dawson. I don't get it though, why do they all have to pick on me for, I haven't done anything wrong. Yeah so I'm different, but isn't that a good thing. I just wish one day all the pain would stop and I would be appreciated for once. As if getting my heart broken once isn't enough..


**A/N Hey everybody! I am back with a new story! I really hope you like it and if you like this first chapter make sure to check out my other stories, **_**Something Happens**_** and **_**Hard Times Pull Through**_**! I think if you don't like the story then please don't put hate reviews. Here is the chapter anyways! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, just the plot!**

Ally's P.O.V.

As soon as my alarm clock went off, I slammed my petite hand down onto the off button and staggered out of bed. It's my first day back to school and I can just feel something bad is going to happen. Yay. Note my sarcasm. It wasthe same routine every day, get up then get dressed, survive my day at high school, got to work and get back home in time to get dinner ready for my Dad. I wasn't anything special and that was one of the main reasons nobody at school or anywhere to an interest in me. I had no friends, but to be honest I prefer it that way. No drama here or there, just simple. Besides me getting bullied, I'd say my life was alright... Who am I kidding!? It isn't the best thing in the world but hey, at least I woke up this morning right? It's the same every day. Going to school, always getting picked on, no friends. I'm known as Slutty Dawson. I don't get it though, why do they all have to pick on me for, I haven't done anything wrong. Yeah so I'm different, but isn't that a good thing. I just wish one day all the pain would stop and I would be appreciated for once. As if getting my heart broken once isn't enough... As soon as I was done in the bathroom I raced off to go and get changed. I slipped on a loose white t-shirt and tucked it into my knee-length, floral skirt. I applied my make-up, just the usual mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. As soon as I was fully ready I grabbed an apple and headed out the door. I liked getting to school early, I could do whatever I wanted without be harassed by Mia or Austin. Fingers crossed they aren't there early today. As soon as I reached Marina High School, also known as the hell hole, I kept my head down and made my way to my locker. Obviously my prayers hadn't been answered, cause there in front of my locker stood the in-famous Austin Moon.

3rd Person's P.O.V.

A tired Austin Moon stumbled out of bed lazily and got ready for school. It was no doubt he had been partying and drinking the night before, was obviously suffering from a hangover. But in his defence it was the last day of summer Vacation, so he had every right to be acting like it was last night alive. After he'd fixed his hair making sure no strand was out of place, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door not bothering to have breakfast.

Austin's P.O.V

I was early. 15 minutes in fact. Just great. I hated getting to school early, the only person that was there this early were the teachers and obviously Slutty Dawson. But hey I guess there's a little fun out of annoying Dawson for some time longer. Well, off to her locker I go.

Ally's P.O.V.

As soon as I reached my locker, I plucked up enough courage to get Moon to get out of my way. But getting him to move was like trying to get a cat and dog to be friends! "Move." I tried to sound as intimidating as I could but it came out more like a squeak. He chuckled and just smirked. I was honestly confused, seriously what was he laughing about, there isn't anything funny about me asking him to move. "What's the magic word Slut?" Honestly what the heck is he playing at! "Move now." All of a sudden, he came up all in my face and tried to kiss me. Oh hell to the no! I did the only thing I could think of and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. His face twisted with pain, anger, annoyance but mostly he looked pissed. I felt my face heat up and I just ended up running. I had no idea where, I just started running. Why I am so stupid!? It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do on the first day back but at least that idiot got what he deserved for once.

**I really hope you all like this chapter and make sure to review if you want more!**


End file.
